<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back to Back by Sangoro (HikariMat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063037">Back to Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro'>Sangoro (HikariMat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Reunions, Wano Arc (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro não estava preparado para reencontrar Sanji daquela forma, não enquanto agiam da mesma forma, não quando ainda não havia aceitado seus sentimentos.</p>
<p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117750">English version</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back to Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Postada em junho de 2019 para o ZoSan Month, logo depois deles se reencontrarem pela primeira vez em tantos anos no mangá.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro nunca fora do tipo que se importava para quanto tempo passasse longe de uma pessoa, na realidade, quanto mais longe as pessoas ficassem dele, melhor se sentia. Não era sociável, de jeito nenhum gostava de pessoas que ficassem pegando em seu pé.</p>
<p>Até que Sanji apareceu em sua vida.</p>
<p>O maldito insistia em implicar até com sua respiração e eles brigavam como duas crianças. Zoro odiava aquele cozinheiro e a todo momento pensava no quão bom seria caso ele não tivesse se juntado ao bando. Mas, não, claro, Luffy tinha que insistir para o Senhor Sobrancelhas Incríveis ir com eles, apenas porque ele cozinhava minimamente e todos até então no bando fossem um completo desastre na cozinha.</p>
<p>A comida de Sanji era média, dava para engolir pelo menos... Era o que ele tentava se convencer a cada refeição, negando que era ainda melhor do que a última. Se fosse para ser sincero, porra, o maldito loiro era o melhor cozinheiro do mundo.</p>
<p>E tais fatos sobre ele o irritavam.</p>
<p>Por que ser tão perfeitinho? Já bastava ser bonito, não que ele achasse, apenas ouviu pessoas falarem. O tonto ainda era inteligente. Estrategista. E um maldito conquistador.</p>
<p>Não sabia dizer quando que aquela atitude começou a lhe deixar puto. Talvez desde o momento que o vira. Sanji era um galanteador de quinta que dava em cima de qualquer rabo de saia e aquilo fazia Zoro querer arrancar os cabelos... Não dele, os do loiro idiota. Qual a necessidade de se jogar em cada mulher? Pior, se deixar ser usado por todas como se fosse um capacho idiota, um tapete para ser pisado. Sanji não era escravo de ninguém! Ele não precisava agir daquela forma.</p>
<p>Todos os detalhes dele o irritavam.</p>
<p>Quando o loiro não prestou atenção em sua própria batalha para ficar tomando conta de seus ferimentos, Zoro quis socá-lo. Quando ele sumiu do nada para ir atrás de Robin, Zoro quis socá-lo. Quando o maldito den den mushi tocou e era ele, dizendo que estava no trem que Robin estava, não só a mulher, como também vários inimigos, Zoro quis socá-lo.</p>
<p>O pior foi quando o imbecil insinuou que estava preocupado com ele.</p>
<p>Tsc. Como se estivesse. Ele não se importava.</p>
<p>Porém, ainda desejava dar um soco.</p>
<p>O ápice foi quando aquele retardado ousou entrar em sua frente para defendê-lo. Não era por Luffy ou pelo bando, era por ele. Unicamente por ele. Quão otário ele poderia ser? Sanji não era fraco como ele insinuava ser, porém, ele estava um trapo. Não aguentaria um ataque de Kuma. Teve que colocá-lo para dormir e quando acordasse, iria dar um sermão gigante no imbecil. Como ele ousava dizer que seu sonho era melhor do que o dele e simplesmente desistir da própria vida daquela forma?</p>
<p>Zoro estava irritado. Faria Sanji encontrar o maldito All Blue, nem que tivesse que construir um para ele.</p>
<p>Quando se reencontraram após dois anos, ele realmente tentou se fazer de indiferente, mas como poderia depois de passarem por tantas coisas? Ele se importava, ele estava com saudade, mesmo que ambos o tempo todo tentassem demonstrar o contrário. Ele pensava no desgraçado a maior parte de seu tempo. Sabia que aquilo há muito tempo não era mais apenas amizade ou rivalidade.</p>
<p>Sanji era sua vida. Não sabia quando ou como, só aconteceu.</p>
<p>E porra, quando soube que ele iria casar, seu mundo desabou. Não deveria ser assim, não era com uma pessoa que sequer conhecia que ele deveria casar.</p>
<p>Era com Zoro.</p>
<p>Ele estava ansioso para rever o loiro naquela circunstância, e mesmo o procurando desesperadamente quando chegou em Zou, Sanji não estava lá. Ele obviamente desejou saber o que acontecia e até mesmo seu capitão percebeu o quanto ele se importava.</p>
<p>Ou melhor, não se importava. Quem ligava para o encaracolado? Não é como se Zoro quisesse vê-lo, não é como se ele estivesse com saudades, não é como se ele estivesse preocupado com o maldito ou coisa assim.</p>
<p>Hah... Nem mesmo ele mais estava acreditando naquela farsa que sua mente tentava criar.</p>
<p>Ele quis tanto ir atrás do maldito, mas provavelmente o pegaria nos braços e o arrastaria para longe daquela ilha e tal atitude causaria um problema com uma Yonkou.</p>
<p>Ficou puto quando soube que Luffy já havia causado o tal problema e se arrependeu de não ter ido. Era um covarde quando o assunto era o cozinheiro.</p>
<p>Seu maior choque foi quando viu o capitão perambulando por Wano... Sozinho. Quis de todas as formas perguntar se o loiro estava bem, se havia voltado com ele, mas não teve coragem. Luffy já estava muito atento a seus sentimentos, não poderia dar nenhum indício que desejava que sua relação com Sanji fosse para outro nível.</p>
<p>Em Wano, a todo momento estava apático. Não sentia vontade de lutar, tanto que acabou sendo ferido. Mulheres o agarravam a todo momento e o deixava desconfortável, ele odiava aquilo. Odiava aquele contato. Não gostava que mulheres desconhecidas o tocassem.</p>
<p>Talvez, apenas em uma circunstância que sua apatia sumiu. Qual o problema daquele povo? O que os malditos estavam fazendo naquele país? Aquilo irou Zoro, entretanto, nada o irritou mais como um escroto tentar matar uma criança em luto. Veias saltaram de sua testa e antes que qualquer dano fosse causado na pequena, ele se moveu para defendê-la.</p>
<p>Só não esperava que seria ali que reencontraria, finalmente, o homem que estava deixando-o louco, surgindo do nada e protegendo a garota da mesma forma que ele.</p>
<p>Sabia que eram iguais, mas não estava preparado. Seus olhos se cruzaram e só transmitiam ódio, e ambos sabiam que não era ódio pelo outro e sim pela situação. Não estava preparado, definitivamente. Foi como se um turbilhão de sentimentos nascesse em si e ele não conseguiu negar. Não mais. Era com ele que queria estar. Era com ele que desejava permanecer ao lado e nunca mais o deixar fugir.</p>
<p>A cada novo encontro, Zoro percebia como precisava de Sanji.</p>
<p>E o quanto o amava.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspirada na <a href="https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/784149/I_Dont_Care/">fanfic da TigerxFox</a> , como sempre.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>